1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to separation or filtering, to equipment for separating or filtering, and to methods of making and using separating or filtering equipment. In another aspect, the present invention relates to centrifuging, to centrifuges, and to methods of making and using a centrifuge. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to basket centrifuging, to basket centrifuges, and to methods of making and using basket centrifuges. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to vertical basket centrifuging, to vertical basket centrifuges, and to methods of making and using vertical basket centrifuges. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to vertical basket centrifuges incorporating an improved air lance hose for removing filtrate from the basket, to such an improved air lance hose, and to methods of making and using such vertical basket centrifuges incorporating such an improved air lance hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a centrifuge or centrifugal filter comprises a rotary basket or drum which may be rotated at a high speed to centrifugally cast a suspension of particulate material in a liquid phase against a cup-like liner in the rotating basket. The liquid phase is discharged through an opening in the top of the basket, while the solid phase is retained on the liner as a relatively dense layer or cake.
A vertical basket centrifuge is one whose basket or drum rotates about a vertical axis. Centrifuging forces solids against the basket forming a xe2x80x9ccakexe2x80x9d of the solids.
Upon completion of centrifuging, the cake is then removed utilizing a plow, which may be alternatively described as a knife, scraper, blade, rake, or other such mechanism suitable for removing the cake from the basket. In most instances, the plow is moved radially against the cake, but not so far as to damage the basket. In practice, the plow will be moved to within some fraction of an inch from the basket, for example, to within xc2xdxe2x80x3, xc2xcxe2x80x3, xe2x85x9xe2x80x3, {fraction (1/16)}xe2x80x3, {fraction (1/32)}xe2x80x3, or less, of the basket. Since the plow is not intended to be operated in contact with the basket, this means, that even after application of the plow, there is always some small amount of the cake still remaining on the basket. Generally, it is removed by gas of a suitable velocity to dislodge this remaining cake. Conveniently, a gas nozzle is mounted on the plow, and may be operated simultaneously with the contacting of the plow, or sequentially before and/or after contacting of the plow. A tubing connects this plow mounted gas nozzle to a gas manifold. 
As the plow is moved into and out of contact with the cake, the tubing must be somewhat flexible and allow for a certain amount of repeatability.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,121, issued Mar. 6, 1951 to Wolfe et al., discloses a hose coiling device, particularly adapted for use on a gasoline dispensing pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,502, issued Jun. 2, 1953, to Powers, discloses a hose insert for preventing kinking of hose, such as pneumatic and garden hose, and in particular a hose having a continuous spring wire extended throughout the length thereof for preventing sharp bending and kinking.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,194, issued Sep. 22, 1959 to Smith et al., discloses a combination air hose and tool balancer, designed to balance a tool at a predetermined height above a work area while still permitting the tool to be pulled down to the work by the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,289, issued Oct. 5, 1971 to Moss, discloses an air line fitted with internal coil springs for use with articulated vehicles. The line consists of a helically coiled tube of thermoplastics material in which metal coil springs extend partially along the air line from each end. The coil springs are normally variable rate springs, for example, tapered over their inner end portions, in order to prevent weakness developing in the tube at the inner ends of the springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,826, issued Feb. 3, 1998 to West, discloses a vertical basket centrifuge with feed acceleration and a removable liner. The centrifuge includes a rotary basket with a bottom wall, side wall and a top wall with a central opening therein includes a liquid feed pipe extending into the basket through the top opening to a point spaced above the basket bottom wall at the rotary axis thereof for conducting a feed liquid into the basket. A feed accelerator projects from the basket bottom wall opposite the feed pipe, and rotates with the basket so that, the accelerator will impart radial and angular acceleration to the liquid issuing from the feed pipe so that liquid is redirected and accelerated toward the basket side wall. The centrifuge further includes a liquid drain in the basket bottom wall adjacent to the rotary axis of the basket for draining liquid from the basket when the rotation of the basket is stopped.
However, in spite of these advancements in the prior art, none of these prior art references disclose or suggest, a vertical basket centrifuge having a gas hose with by pass holes in the fitting, and a ball and socket joint for connection of the hose nozzle to the plow.
Thus, there is still a need for centrifuging, a vertical basket centrifuge, and methods of making and using the centrifuge.
There is another need in the art for a vertical basket centrifuge having a gas hose with by pass holes in the fitting, and a ball and socket joint for connection of the hose nozzle to the plow, and methods of making and using such centrifuge.
These and other needs in the art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for centrifuging, a vertical basket centrifuge, and methods of making and using the centrifuge.
It is another object of the present invention to provided for a vertical basket centrifuge having a gas hose with by pass holes in the fitting, and a ball and socket joint for connection of the hose nozzle to the plow, and methods of making and using such centrifuge.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a vertical basket centrifuge. The centrifuge includes a frame, a rotatable basket, supported by the frame and rotatable relative to the frame, and a plow supported by the frame, and movable into and out of close proximity with the basket. The centrifuge also includes a nozzle supported by the plow, the nozzle rotatably affixed to a tubing by a rotatable joint, the nozzle having passages to allow any gas flowing through the tubing to the nozzle to by pass the joint. Further embodiments include making and using this vertical basket centrifuge.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a vertical basket centrifuge plow assembly. The assembly includes a plow movable into and out of close proximity with a basket of a vertical basket centrifuge, and further includes a nozzle supported by the plow, the nozzle rotatably affixed to a tubing by a rotatable joint, the nozzle having passages to allow any gas flowing through the tubing to the nozzle to by pass the joint. Further embodiments include making and using this assembly.
According to even another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a tubing and nozzle assembly comprising a nozzle rotatably affixed to a tubing by a rotatable joint, the nozzle having passages to allow any gas flowing through the tubing to the nozzle to by pass the joint. Further embodiments include making and using this assembly.